You Never Spend Any Time With Me
by Asparagus Altar-Ego
Summary: A one-shot fic.  Set in Ocarina of Time after Link's drawn the Master Sword.  Link puts back the Master Sword and returns to being a child.  He has a lot of things to do, but Ruto just wants Link to play with her.


A/N: Another one-shot fic, it's really short... This time it's a Zelda fic, looking at a moment between Link and Ruto when they were kids. Have you ever noticed how in Ocarina of Time all the girls are like in love with Link from the time they're little kids? I always thought that was funny... Anyways, I hope you like it! I appreciate any comments or criticisms. Sorry it's so short... Ruto's eyecolor has been fixed! Thanks to my first reviewer for pointing the mistake out to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, or any of the other Zelda games for that matter. None of the characters are of my own creation, the only thing I can take credit for is the ideas.

* * *

**You Never Spend Any Time With Me**

_Asparagus Altar-Ego_

_

* * *

_

Link stepped into King Zora's thrown room, his small boots clicking quietly on the hard stone floor. His legs were a little sore from running up the long steep incline to get here, but he ignored it and kept moving forward. Blond hair stuck out from under his little green hat, his wide blue eyes wore a determined expression.

"Oh,you're back!" Ruto exclaimed, popping up in front of him, "I knew you'd miss your fiancée." The Zora princess giggled, wrapping thin blue arms around herself, her large purple eyes narrowing in a smile.

The quiet little boy stared back at her, still uncertain what she meant when she talked about 'engagements' and 'fiancées.' She'd been going on about it ever since he'd rescued her from Lord Jabu Jabu. Not that he'd seen her all that much since then, and in fact it really was only a few days ago that it had happened. Well, only a few days ago for Ruto. Time for Link was a little more confusing at the moment, ever since he'd drawn the Master Sword things had gotten even more confusing than they'd been before.

But it didn't particularly matter whether he was confused or not. Link had things to do. It also didn't matter that Ruto was clearly happy to see him. Link didn't have time for her right now.

He was about to brush by her when she picked up a red object about the size of his head, "Look what the guards made for me!"

Link stopped, maybe it would be something useful...

"It's a model ship," Ruto explained, "like the kind Hylians use."

A model ship... That wouldn't be much use to him. He stepped forward to go past her.

Apparently, she mistook his reaction for interest, "It's called The King of Red Lions, like the Hylian King." She leaned forward, "I haven't tried it out yet. It's supposed to sail just like a real boat."

Ship he almost corrected, you said it was a ship. But like always, he didn't say anything. Even if he was talkative, Ruto probably wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. Link reminded himself that he ought to be moving along.

Ruto, however, wasn't finished with him. "Why don't we try it together?"

Link shook his head, even though he kind of wanted to. He had things to do.

She frowned, tucking the red ship under one arm and putting her free hand on her hip, "You never spend any time with me. I hardly ever see you, and we're supposed to be engaged! You don't even have time to sail a stupid toy boat with me?" She pouted and sniffled a little. Link wasn't certain if she would really cry, or if she just wanted to make him feel bad. Either way it was working. He felt bad, and... He really did want to try out the model ship...

Link made a decision. The world would survive for a few more minutes. That red ship was irresistible, and he didn't really want to upset Ruto. He was going to play with her now, while he still could.

He nodded.

She looked momentarily confused, "You're going to play with me?"

He nodded again.

Ruto smiled, "Yay! Come on, we'll sail it down below, we wouldn't want it to go over the waterfall!"

Link followed her down to the water, and for a few minutes he forgot about saving the world and they were just a couple of kids playing with a toy ship.


End file.
